The monitoring of analyte concentration levels in a bio-fluid may be an important part of health diagnostics. For example, an electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed with an analyte meter for monitoring a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. Other types of analytes may be measured as well. An electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed, for instance, for detecting an analyte concentration level in a bio-fluid sample, such as from a single sample of blood or other interstitial fluid. The bio-fluid may be obtained from the patient using a lancet (e.g., by a pinprick or needle). Typically, after a bio-fluid sample has been obtained, the sample may then be transferred to an analyte sensor (e.g., typically an analyte sensor strip) for measurement of the bio-fluid sample's analyte concentration level (e.g., a glucose analyte level).
As part of the process, electrodes formed on the analyte sensor are placed in electrical contact with an electrical connector of the analyte meter. Typically, the analyte sensor (e.g., sensor strip) is inserted into a sensor port of the sensor connector. However, portions of the sensor connector housing may be partially open to the inside of the analyte meter and the electrical connection takes place within the interior of the analyte meter. Once the connection is established, the bio-fluid is applied to a receiving end of the sensor strip and the analyte measurement is carried out. During this process, bio-fluids such as blood may contaminate portions of the outside of the meter, such as near the port. Further, the port and the internal electrical connections may become contaminated.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an analyte meter configured for bio-fluid analyte testing that may overcome certain issues due to contamination.